One More Night
by abiirosee
Summary: "He grabs her by the hair, he strokes her on the cheek." \Read "Slide", then "Hey Lady." Chardonnay asked him to leave, and he wanted just one more night. He thought he could be romantic; change her mind. She's just teasing. OCs, themes, swearing.


_**A/N;;**__ The final entry to my OC trilogy between Chardonnay and Xavier. Now, slap me and tell me to get serious._

_The song used here is "One More Night" by Stars. The song is so… Moving._

Xavier, Chardonnay © Me  
One More Night © Stars  
Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey

**WARNING: Swearing, intense adult themes…**

* * *

"_Take me like that, ruin it all  
Then build it again by the light in the hall  
He drops to his knees says please my love, please  
I'll kill who you hate, take off that dress, you won't freeze."_

"Speak." He shakes his head. He can't say anything.

Bringing his hand to the back of her head, using the free one to cup her face, he forces her into a kiss. "Xavier, speak to me." He doesn't form words. It's just impossible for him to say anything now. The bed is a mess from the restless night of sleep before, when he told her he was going to buy his ticket out of the city. She had stained the pillows with makeup and tears.

"Xavier!" she pounds against his chest. "Please say something."

"One more night." The only words he can form. She understands, and nods at him. Her hands slip down from his shoulders and down his button-up shirt, fiddling with each button. But she stops as she's about to remove it.

"I can't." She walks to the bed. He watches her form sit down and slump over, covering her face with her hands. He walks over and drops down to his knees, placing his hands on her thighs. "Xav. You're leaving… I **want** you to leave."

"Please, Don, please." Silence filled the room. "I love you. I really fucking love you. Please, Don." He's sobbing now, and she stands up. She places a hand on his head for balance.

"I can't." He listens to her repeat the words over and over again. He stands up and reaches around, tugging lightly on the zipper on the dress. "Xavier."

"I'll keep you warm. Just one more night," she smirks a bit and pushes him around.

"Might as well." Her voice sounds cruel, a bit anxious. "I mean, could be a while since I get this chance again."

* * *

"_He starts with her back cause that's what he sees  
When she's breaking his heart she still fucks like a tease  
Release to the sky, look him straight in the eye  
And tell him that now, that you wish he would die."_

Pressing kisses into her back, he feels used and underappreciated. She wanted him gone. It took a week days since he announced his idea of leaving for her to give him an answer.

'_I love you. But… I don't want you around. I can't have you around.'  
'I- I-.'  
'…I can't deal with this.'_

Her teasing words linger in her head, and she's asking him questions. "Answer me."

"I hate you sometimes." He feels her arch into him, and she mumbles. "Die, dammit." His heart twists into a knot.

"I love you." She gives an angry groan, one of release and frustration. He watches her get up and pin him down.

"You talk big shit."

* * *

"_You'll never touch him again so get what you can  
Leaving him empty just because he's a man  
So good when it ends, they'll never be friends  
One more night, that's all they can spend."_

Her hands glide across his bare skin, and he's biting his lips, looking to the ceiling. She pouts, and simply asks, "Are you not enjoying this?" He shakes his head, his teeth just digging into his lips, blood filling his mouth. She leans down and starts out their kiss, running her tongue over his lip, tasting his blood.

"I feel empty." He sits up, and looks at her. "Don't… I can't… Don't make me do this anymore."

"Excuse you?" She examines him with a dirty look. "I wasn't finished. Was it not good enough for your goodbye present?"

"It… It was fine." Her eyes roll, and he shakes violently. "Will… Will we ever be friends?"

"No." He freezes. "What? This is our last night- Where the hell are you going?" Watching him get redressed, she sees him walk over to his suitcase and pull out a box.

"Don." He sounds serious, hurt. "Has our relationship meant anything to you?"

Silence answered his question. "Has having a daughter like Margie meant anything?" She pulls her knees to her chest and sobs. He shakes his head, ashamed.

"Xavier…"

"Good night." He opens the door, like he did two weeks earlier and walked out. Chardonnay's eyes well up with tears. Purple strands of hair are sticking out, her face flushed red, her body covered in sweat: hers and his. His blood obtained a metallic taste in her mouth.

* * *

The next morning she awoke early, and met him in the kitchen. "Hey." He looks up from the laptop and nods in acknowledgement. "Listen…"

"I don't want to talk about it." He pushes the laptop towards her as she sits down across from him. "I leave at seven tonight."

"Why did you care if it meant anything?" she points out. "You didn't care when you ch-."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I want to know." He stands up, slapping his palms against the table. Indigo hair is still a mess, and his eyes look red. She shakes her head, and stands up. "Tell me."

"No."

"You're going to tell me." He scoffs, and walks into the living room. "Xavier!" she screams in command. He turns around.

"You're a fucking tease." The words sting. "I try to be romantic our last night. I wanted to convince you how much I love and care for you. The way I kissed and _touched_ you was all out of love. And what do I get? I believe your words were… 'Die, dammit.'"

"Xavier."

"I got up to get this box, to see how much you did care. You wanna know why?" He walks over to the coffee table, grabs the velvet green box and opens it. "I was going to propose to you, Chardonnay." He opens the box hastily, and shows her a ring. The silver band, a giant heart shaped ruby on it.

The words, "**I LOVE YOU**" engraved in it, the "O" in "**LOVE**" the ruby.

"This must have cost you a fortune."

"It was specially made." He snaps it close. Her eyes glance down. He sits down on the sofa. "I'm going to pack soon."

"Wait," she kneels down by him, taking his hand in hers, gently massaging it, lightly pulling on his fingers. "I… I want a do-over."

He sneers, "This isn't a fucking game."

"I played it like one, and you did too." He shrugs in agreement. "Please. Xavier Minty, let me redo everything last night. Let me be true to you. I said I loved you one, and I will not go back on that."

He pulls himself and her up to their feet. His hands on her waist, her arms on her neck. He's speechless.

"Xav." He shushes her.

"One more time."

"One more night."

"_**One more night, that was a good one  
One more night, I dreamed it was a good one  
One more, one more night, that was a good one  
One more night, the end should be a good one  
A good one."**_

_**-One More Night by Stars**_

_

* * *

_

Pshaw. This one sucks. It's still inconclusive, but I've lost ambition to write a fourth installment. I need my energy for other projects.

_They're both very dysfunctional, huh?_

_**-**__**Dar**_


End file.
